brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Teeth/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. The scene gets bitten off. Moby stands next to Tim, as Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, Can you tell me about teeth? Signed, Mangiepooh. Hey. Sure thing, Mangiepooh! Your teeth are the first stop for the food we eat. They're like little tools in your mouth that cut, crush, and grip food so that it can be digested. Humans have 20 teeth when they're born, although it takes a while for them to erupt, or come out, from underneath the gums. An animation of a youngster's mouth shows teeth erupting as Tim describes. TIM: At around age 6, these so-called baby or milk teeth start to get pushed out by adult teeth. It might hurt a little, but it's completely normal. They usually just pop out after getting really wiggly. If you're lucky, the tooth fairy might come at that point. An animation shows a young girl pushing her loose tooth around with her finger. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Remind me to tell you about her later. Anyway, people have 32 permanent teeth, 16 on the top jaw and 16 on the bottom. Let's take a closer look. Tim opens his mouth wide. TIM: Raaaaaa! An animation shows Tim's upper teeth, viewed from below. TIM: The front incisor teeth bite and chop off pieces of food that can fit into your mouth. The incisor teeth, the ones at the front of the mouth, are highlighted as Tim describes them. TIM: Your pointed canine teeth beside the incisors are there to help tear the food apart. Two canine teeth, one behind each side of the group of incisor teeth, are highlighted. TIM: Your premolars, or bicuspids, are used for crushing and chewing. Four premolar teeth, two behind each side of the teeth already named, are highlighted. TIM: Then the larger, flatter molars squash food so that it can mix with saliva to make a gooey mass that's easy to swallow. The six upper-back teeth, three on each side, are highlighted. TIM: The molars farthest back in your mouth are often called wisdom teeth. The wisdom teeth Tim describes are highlighted. TIM: Wisdom teeth usually take a long time to erupt, well into adulthood for many people, and in some people, they just won't come out at all. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Good call, Moby! Let's see what a tooth would look like if we sawed one in half. Moby stands by a large cross-section model of a tooth. He holds a pointer. TIM: The hard outer layer of your teeth is called the enamel. In fact, it's the hardest substance in your body. Moby taps the tooth's enamel with his pointer. TIM: Beneath the enamel is a softer layer called dentin. The dentin supports the enamel and gives the tooth its shape. Moby points at the tooth's dentin with his pointer. TIM: The roots connect the teeth to the jawbone in the same way that a tree's roots connect it to the ground. Moby points to the roots, at the bottom of the tooth. An animation compares a tree's roots to those of a tooth. TIM: A hard substance called cementum covers the roots and anchors our teeth in place. Moby points to the cementum covering the tooth's roots. TIM: At the center of your teeth is a soft mass called the pulp. Moby points to the tooth's pulp. TIM: The pulp contains blood vessels and sensitive nerves. Your teeth are really strong, but they can decay if old food in your mouth builds up and starts to grow bacteria. Big deposits of bacteria called plaque release acids that can eat a cavity in the enamel and expose the sensitive parts of your teeth. An animation shows bacteria eating a cavity in a tooth as Tim describes. TIM: This can be painful. An animation shows Tim's face in profile. Stars appear around his jaw, indicating tooth pain. Tim holds his jaw and yells in pain. TIM: Cavities have to be drilled out to remove the decayed enamel and then filled with a hard sealant. This is something to avoid. So take good care of your teeth, and keep them clean by flossing and brushing. Oh, that reminds me. I have to floss. Moby removes a length of dental floss from its container. He holds the floss by each end and moves it toward Tim's face. TIM: Oh, no. Moby holds Tim down on the floor with a foot on Tim's chest and flosses one of Tim's teeth from above. TIM: Stop it! Tim's voice is muffled. TIM: Stop it! You're not helping me. Moby continues flossing Tim's tooth. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts